Blassreiter : The Last of the Line
by SanguisAnima
Summary: A PU (Parallel Universe) take on Blassreiter, where Magwald Xargin has a niece he intended to bring into his side... How will she take the knowledge, and where does she stand in the grand scheme of things? More details in the Author's Notes inside.
1. Reverie

A/N : This was a little something that popped into my mind while listening to Blind Guardian's songs "War of the Thrones", "Mordred's Song", and "Ride into Obsession".

Please tell me what you think. I am currently writing the second part.

* * *

Everything is dark, save for the occasional streams of moonlight that pierces the canopy of leaves above me. Even in this kind of surroundings, I know - I feel - if something is amiss. I have sat in this very spot nightly for five years now. Or was it six? Ah, I don't recall anymore.

The sound of gentle breathing is the only other sound that can be heard, apart from the occasional rustling of leaves overhead. My eyes automatically shift to my right, where a little boy of seven - my younger brother, Christian - is sleeping soundly. He looks a lot like our uncle, except that he has black hair where Uncle Magwald had blonde.

The name itself only brings up not-so-good memories. Magwald Xargin, arguably he was the one behind the "invasion". Him and his assistant, Beatrice.

I understood his intentions though. Humans have been evolving faster than their counterparts in the animal kingdom, but none of those evolutionary changes made humans more naturally resistant to natural surroundings, and mankind often had to resort to external aids to recover from injuries. Thus, the nanomachines that he and his associate Sasha Jacobson developed.

At first I had no idea what he was planning. He came out of nowhere one day, arriving at our house unannounced. My late father - his brother - had left Germany over fifteen years ago and settled here in Southeast Asia with my mother, who was then working as a flight stewardess. From then on he had not even so much as wrote a letter to Uncle Magwald; however, Father always told me stories of him and his brother in their childhood. Uncle Magwald, always having the loftier, more noble ideas, while my father was always the more pragmatic and down-to-earth voice of reason, and so I had an idea of my other family members overseas.

Father had already passed away a few years ago, contracting the dreaded fever that plagued other villages yearly and killing hundreds, but he didn't leave us empty-handed. He had managed to build us a decent house in a middling-class Southeast Asian village, decent monetary savings, and a "vacation mansion" in the middle of a river, that was only accessible either via a bridge, or by foot - but only when the tides were really low.

Anyways, when Uncle arrived, I was out in front, chopping firewood. Mother was inside, taking care of my little baby brother. His first words were, "Why is my niece doing such hard, manual labor?"

I looked up, and I will be honest: I thought I was looking at an angel. Uncle Magwald was dressed in white, pants and overcoat, but barefoot like me; however that did little to diminish the seemingly holy aura he exuded.

I must have been staring at him open-mouthed, since he laughed softly and tussled my hair. "So you're my brother's first child. I take it you have a younger sibling, yes?"

Mother came out, recognizing Uncle, and she welcomed him into our home. He politely put a hand up. "I appreciate the gesture, but I can only stay a few hours. I have some important business to take care of here, and I remembered that you were living nearby so I decided to pay a small visit. I see I was not wrong in my decision."

I excused myself, got a bench for him to sit on, took out the bottle of palm wine we kept in Father's memory, and offered Uncle a drink. I don't really drink myself, but it was a customary gesture. He graciously took the half glass I offered him, downed it like it was nothing, then smiled and took the bottle from me.

He started telling me of a "grand plan" he was working on in Germany, filling another half-glass then promptly downing it, and asked if I will be willing to help him. He did warn me, that no matter if I accepted or refused, the world will still continue on its current path, but we - he consistently focused on using that word, as if I had already agreed - can stave it off long enough so we can find a way to cure humanity.

Back then I had honestly thought he was referring to a plague. In a sense, he was right... But I never imagined he would employ such underhanded means.

I was thinking it over when he gave me the glass of palm wine, and noticing that he had filled the glass only to an eighth, downed it immediately without thinking.

It was only when I handed him the glass back that I noticed the thin red line on his finger. Somehow he had cut himself without calling my attention to it.

My first reaction was to close the wound and bind it, but he merely smiled and said for me not to worry. I watched, spellbound and amazed, as the wound closed itself right before my eyes.

He tussled my hair again, smiling. "I can see your desire to learn. I will not force you to answer me immediately. However, I will advise that you three fortify yourselves. I feel that I may not be able to see you for a very long while. I will be returning to Germany immediately after my business here, and I will not be able to provide any assistance as of yet."

He left shortly afterwards, after paying his respects to Father's grave in our vacation mansion.

It was in these walls, the vacation mansion, that we later holed up when the first of the monstrosities appeared. The village folk fended them off, at a great price. Half of the popuation was slaughtered. And it was also then that the first hints showed.

At first I thought it was only due to the anger of seeing my playmates, my fellow villagers, being killed mercilessly, that I was able to move as fast, as strong as I did that one night. But everything only went from bad to worse; those damned things kept on coming back, as if they were intent on getting something.

I never thought that something was ME.

* * *

Reviews and comments are more than welcome.


	2. Recollection

A/N : Here's part 2...

Honestly I feel it's a bit rushed and not really thought out, as I was simply letting my mind wander and guide my thumbs through the keypad (I'm currently writing all pieces in my BlackBerry phone then uploading them later)...

**DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN BLASSREITER. BLASSREITER IS OWNED BY GONZO AND NITRO+. **

* * *

At first it was only my eyes: from brown, it turned to white. It was followed by my body, specifically my arms and hands: they were encased in black plating, seemingly of hard steel.

Finally it was the maddening sense of anger that overcame me.

At first it came like a headache, a really bad headache, enough to make me cry out in pain, on my knees, hands on my head, almost tearing my hair out. Gradually it died out, being replaced by a sense of power, of calm. And when I opened my eyes I finally saw.

I was now physically transformed. From a five-foot, ten-inch tall human girl, I was now a six-foot, black-armored knight with two long swords in both hands.

The change is in no way frightening; rather, it felt so wonderful, so calming.

It felt so _right_.

Almost as if I was... _Destined_... To be this. However, my own mother was horrified at my transformation.

Well, at least she was at first. When she saw how this new form helped me get to her in time to shield her from an oncoming strike, and how I was easily able to turn the tables, she slowly understood.

The other villagers weren't so accepting. They had heard of the "outbreak" in Germany, and adapted the derisive term to the monsters that regularly came in droves. They also bestowed the same hated term to me, who was helping them drive off the attackers.

_Demoniac_.

That name only served to anger me further. I, who only wanted nothing but the peace and quiet of my old life, am now aligned with those mindless abominations.

My turning point came on a particularly dark, still night. There was no wind, and oddly not even stars. The Demoniacs suddenly descended on us and effortlessly slaughtered most of the populace, who were asleep. Thankfully, Mother woke up almost immediately and bundled my little brother into a small, carriable cocoon and slung him in front of me, bidding me to escape to our vacation mansion. She was moving like a whirlwind, gathering supplies as fast as she can.

Sadly, she wasn't fast enough to dodge a demoniac arm-spear that struck from behind, striking through her heart and lungs, almost instantly killing her.

I lost it completely. With a bellow of rage I shifted into my "cursed" Demoniac form, and slaughtered the soulless amalgamation of machinery and once-human body parts that made the unforgivable mistake of going for my mother. Afterwards I turned to where my mother's dead body lay and inspected it. Thankfully I was able to keep her body safe and prevent those monsters from corrupting her.

After setting my little brother and my mother's dead corpse in a safely secluded corner, I turned my attention to the gathering horde. There seemed to be one like me, a "higher form", directing the attack. This one had dark brown armor and held a spear.

I made my way towards this figure, with the lesser ghouls seeming to make a path for me. My surprise was complete when I heard the other Demoniac speak. "Ah, so good to see you, my brother in blood. Or is it sister...? Your new form makes it hard to tell. "

"Who are you and why are you doing this." I was surprised to hear my voice in a metallic tone and range, yet still undoubedly mine. Time enough to reflect on that later.

"Oho, so you are Master Xargin's niece, yes? So he did give you the gift. And from what I see, you accepted it wholeheartedly." I swear I could see a smirk on his face, amidst the horrified gasps and accusing stares thrown my way by the remaining villagers, who were all watching this little exchange.

"Accepted? He never game me anything. In fact he only accepted a drink of palm wine from me, nothing more." I tried to rack my memory. It had only been a few days, so why did it seem so distant and hazy now...?

He raised a finger, tut-tutting. "Oh, but he certainly did. Most likely he used the same method to give you something to drink."

That hit me like a wrecking ball. The one-eighth glass of palm wine, and the wound on his finger. He must have let one drop of his blood onto the palm wine and let me drink.

And I never even noticed it.

* * *

Any comments or reviews are greatly appreciated, not necessarily required.

Sanguis out.


	3. Confrontation (Part 1)

A/N : Finally... I found where I saved Chapter 3. *facepalm*

**DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN BLASSREITER. BLASSREITER IS OWNED BY GONZO AND NITRO+.**

* * *

He must have noticed my hesitation. "Ah, so Master Xargin _did_ give you his blood, his holy blood, as a gift in some way. And well you should accept... Now that he is already gone."

My head snapped up. "Uncle Magwald...? Gone...? What do you mean...?"

His body dissolved back to its human form, yet still holding his spear. "Yes. Master Xargin died only yesterday. Now his dream is passed onto you and me, the only ones remaining with his gift in all its purity."

Everything clicked into place. Uncle's mention of "saving the world", a "plague", and "time running out". So he meant forcing an evolutionary change via nanomachines.

"There's something you didn't take into consideration." I brought out my twin swords. "Me. I am against Uncle's plan."

"What...? But why?! You stand to gain the most, especially now that you are the only one of Master's blood that remain. All of them will follow you, just say the word." As if on cue, all those thrice-cursed beings fell on their knees, each and every one of them facing me.

I quickly glanced around. The scene around me was exactly like a medieval army paying homage to their king or queen, before or after a battle. Even he, who was directing the attack on our village, he went down to one knee, his spear's business end thrust to the ground. "You are of Master's family, and thus you outrank me. We are yours to command, my lady. My queen."

I admit that I was confused. Queen? Me? You have _got_ to be _seriously_ kidding.

I was- and still am- never a leader. I could be a useful grunt, possibly the farthest promotion I could hope for in any army was to be a squad lieutenant, and that's already pushing my luck. I can say with confidence that I'm the most middling teenaged girl in town, average in all aspects; I couldn't even come close in looks to the loveliest girls in our village. The only unique factor with me was that I was half foreigner thanks to my father.

Confusion overtook me, reverting me to my human form again. All the words and ideas were in a hopelessly jumbled mess in my head. "I... Ah..."

I never noticed him coming close. The next thing I knew was that he had my hand in his, and he was on his knees in front of me. "My queen. You need not fear them. They will respect and obey your every wish and whim, as Master's blood is within you. The only reason I can exert my own will and influence on them is because of his gift." He gently pressed his lips on the back of my hand, sweeping back his black hair afterwards. "I, Markos Nipaaz, shall be by your side to assist you in every step of the way."

I shuddered and pulled my hand away. "N... No... Stay away from me!" I backed up a few steps, holding my hands close to my chest. "Don't ever come here again!"

"Ah, but my lady... You are the only reason we came here. We know Master Xargin came here before us to include you in our ranks. He intended for you to be among those who first experienced the evolution, and to succeed him in due time. Why, even his assistant Beatrice would not even dare to raise her voice against you; as I have said, you outrank us all in every way."

I gestured with a sweeping motion around me. "What of the townspeople? You don't care that you killed hundreds of innocent people, just to get to me? And you did all that _without a second thought_?!" My arms dropped to my sides. "No. I don't think so."

Markos merely shrugged his shoulders. "What of them? All of humanity will be either blessed with the Master's gift, or they will die from old age, sickness, chaos." He got up, dusting his knee. "In due time, all shall be given the gift, and in due time you shall rule them all."

Something - the way he said it, or his tone of voice, I don't really know which - set off a spark in my head. "You're not getting it, are you. First of all, you waltz in here unannounced and then you start slaughtering the villagers, just to get me. Second, you treat everyone in this village, where I was born and where I grew up all these years, as nothing. Third, your indiscriminate actions killed my mother. Fourth, and most important of all, I. Don't. Like. You. One. Bit." Somehow I shifted back to my armored form in the middle of my monologue. I raised one sword, pointing it towards the village gate. "In case it's not yet clear to you, I'll make it clear and simple. I am not going to go with Uncle Magwald's plans. I don't want to see any one of you again either. Get out of here."

A smirk formed on Markos' face. I have to admit, he's got that rugged, rogue-ish appeal, but that's not important at the moment. "Such fire! I knew those of Master's blood have the intrinsic ability to inspire, but I have not seen it personally."

Was that last part an insult? "Oi, what part of 'get out of here, you're not wanted' do you not understand? Do I have to take German language classes just so I can get my message across your thick skull?"

The next thing I knew, his spear point had gashed my right shoulder. It happened so fast, I didn't really see it. "Ah, I beg your pardon if I have to resort to violence. But, my lady, you're forgetting one tiny yet important detail." I collapsed to my knees as he pulled his spear back, creating another gash on my shoulder. "You are the one I came here for. I am not leaving without you."

I got back up slowly on my feet, a little shakily. "Oh no, you're not leaving with me." I could feel the nanomachines in my body start to work their 'magic', and close the wound. I glanced at it: two close, parallel gashes. Not too deep, but enough to cause moderate bleeding in a normal human being. This should close itself up in a few more minutes. "You go wherever you please, I stay here with the villagers. This is where I belong. Not in some far-off land, involved in some convoluted scheme for power."

Markos shifted into his armored form. "Oh dear. Then you're leaving me no other choice." He saluted with his spear, before leveling it at my heart. "Have at thee."

* * *

As always, any comments or reviews are greatly appreciated, not necessarily required.

Sanguis out.


End file.
